Cell Rider:Save The Skypiea
by Ran Hime
Summary: Greem dan Fairy tidak pernah akur. Merek selalu berperang dan perang besar pun terjadi. Perang tersebut tidak menguntungkan dipihak Fairy. Dipihak Greem dibantu oleh Demon lord. Untuk menyelematkan the last Fairy, mereka mengirimkannya ke bumi dalam bibit bunga.


Sebenarnya ini fanfic temanku.

Dia belum PD, kalau mesti publish di Ffn sendiri.

Jelek, abal, suka tidak suka mohon reviewnya! n,n

.

.

.

Cell Rider:Save The Skypiea

Disclaimer: Hiro MashimaHiro

By: Surename

Pair: Natsu, Gray, Dll

Rate: T

Genre: Fantasi, Adventure, Friendship

Warning: AU, OCC, Typo, Newbie.

.

.

.

Chapter:1

Prolog

.

.

"Do'a ku...?"

"Do'a ku adalah, aku ingin dapat terbang, supaya aku dapat menyusul yang lain.

oOO0o

Skypiea, merupakan tempat ajaib yang ditinggali Fairy dan Greem, Fairy adalah makhluk yang dapat terbang dengan sayap dan menggunakan magis. Sedangkan Gremm, makhluk buas yang dianugerahi kekuatan luar biasa.

Greem dan Fairy tidak pernah akur. Merek selalu berperang dan perang besar pun terjadi.

Perang tersebut tidak menguntungkan dipihak Fairy.

Dipihak Greem dibantu oleh Demon lord.

Untuk menyelematkan the last Fairy, mereka mengirimkannya ke bumi dalam bibit bunga.

.

.

.

Di sinilah kisah itu dimulai

.

.

Opening:One day One Dream

.

.

.

"Kawai..."

"Banyak bunga yang indah di sini," seru Sora.

"Pantaslah namanya juga toko bunga, kau ini aneh Sora," kata Icha.

"Apa? Toko bunga? Jauhkan bunga dariku," kata Kushina yang berlari terbirit-birit.

"Ooi... cepatnya Kushina-san pergi. Begitu bencikah dia dengan bunga?" tanya Sora.

"Dia bukan benci, hanya alergi saja," jawab Lucy santai.

"Hn..." kata Sora.

Kemudian ada mobil yang melintas dan berhenti di toko bunga.

"Kiriman datang!" kata kurir.

"Hai hai!" kata pemilik toko.

Kemudian kurir membawa satu bunga yang sangat indah.

"Ayo kita ke sana, aku perlu membeli bunga untuk basecame," seru Sora.

"Apa guna sebuah bunga di basecame?" tanya Icha pada Lucy.

"Ntahlah, seperti tidak tahu Sora saja." kata Lucy.

.

.

.

o0O0o

.

.

.

"Yokatta, Lucy, Icha lihat bunga ini cantik, bukan!" kata Sora. "Pasti semuanya suka," kata Sora.

"Aku tak yakin Kushina akan suka." kata Lucy.

"Iu um huum benar itu," kata Icha.

"Ayo kita pulang ke basecame, aku tak sabar melihat mereka," kata Sora.

"Shsss," kata Lucy dan Icha.

.

.

Sedangkan di BaseCame

.

.

Shirou dan Natsu sedang berlatih di ruangan Virtual.

"Yeah, Natsu!" seru Kabuto.

"Shiro-kun," kata Gray.

"Dasar Laki-laki!" kata Tokine perlahan.

kemudian Sora membuka pintu.

"Tadaima!" kata Sora dengan senang.

"Selamat datang!" kata Gray dan Kabuto.

"Kau nampak senang Sora?" tanya Tokine.

"Tentu Karena aku punya ini," kata Sora sambil menunjukkan bunga yang ia beli tadi.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian

"Cukup Latihan hari ini. Kalian bisa keluar," kata Bossun.

Kemudian natsu keluar dari ruangan. Dan pada saat itu juga, Kushina masuk ke Basecame. Mereka pun bertabrakan .

"Aduh! kalo jalan lihat-lihat," kata Kushina.

"Kamu itu yang nggak hati-hati." Natsu kesal.

Kemudian...

"Hatsuh!" Mereka berdua bershin.

"Aku benci serbuk bunga," Kata mereka berdua.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan!" kata mereka serempak.

Lalu Sora menghampiri Natsu dan Kushina dengan mata yang bercahaya dan aura item, Sora berkata, "Barang siapa yang memindahkan bunga itu, akan berurusan dengan Kepolisian."

"Ko... ko... ko... wai," kata Natsu dan Kushina.

"Apa?" tanya Sora.

"Gomenasai! Iya kami tak akan ganggu bunganya," Kata Kushina dan Natsu.

Kemudian Sora tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Ayo kita pulang sudah Sore," seru Sora dengan senang.

"Bossun titip bungaku ya!" kata Sora.

"Bunga?"

"Ah, baiklah Sora! akan kurawat bungamu," kata Bossun.

.

.

.

Malam harinya

.

.

.

"Tadaima!"

"Oh kau kei, sudah pulang?" tanya Bossun.

"Begitulah!" kata Keima sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Siapa yang pasang bunga ini?" tanya Keima.

"Itu bunganya Sora." jawab Bossun Singkat.

"Bunga langkah itu ada di sini," kata Keima dalam hati.

2 jam kemudian

"Apa superkomputer bisa mencari sesuatu untukku?" tanya Keima.

"Superkomputer menjawab semua permintaanmu," jawab Bossun.

"Tolong carikan aku, 'The flower from Skypiea'!" kata Keima.

o0O0o

2 hari kemudian.

Beberapa menit sebelum bunga mekar.

"TADAIMA!" seru Sora.

Semuanya sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu dan membahas sesuatu.

"Aku tak menyangka bunga langka ada di sini," kata Gray.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan di sini sampai bunga itu pergi," kata Natsu.

"Bunga langka?" kata Sora.

Masih diliputi kebingungan, Sora dikejutkan oleh cahaya dari bunga yang hendak mekar.

"Silau sekali!"

Dari cahaya itu muncul wanita yang tertidur.

"Seorang wanita," kata semuanya.

"Seorang wanita keluar dari bungaku," kata Sora berkaca-kaca.

"Yap! Sudah kuduga, legenda itu benar," kata Keima.

"Legenda apa?" tanya Tokine.

"Mari kita bicarakan di ruang Virtual," ajak Bossun.

Mereka pun meninggalkan wanita yang sedang tertidur itu.

Keima menjelaskan semua yang ia tahu, di tengah penjelasan Kabuto melihatnya pergi keluar.

"Wanita itu mau pergi," seru kabuto.

Dengan kekuatan cell-nya, Tokine segera keluar buat mencegah wanita itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Tokine.

Wanita itu mengelak dan pergi ke jendela dan melemparkan kursi ke jendela.

"Huft, untung saja kaca anti pecah," kata Bossun.

Kemudian wanita itu menangis.

Wanita itu mulai menceritakan asal dan apa yang terjadi di tempat asalnya.

"Skypiea?" tanya Shirou.

"Fairy?" kata Icha.

"Seperti di dongeng saja," tambah Icha.

"Hai, katamu Fairy punya sayap di punggungnya, sedangkan kamu tidak," tanya Tokine.

"Mungkin itu alasan aku dikirim dalam misi last fairy," jawab wanita itu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Shirou.

"Namaku Angel," jawabnya.

"Kami cell rider, apa yang bisa kami perbuat untuk menolong Skypiea," tanya Shirou.

Sebuah senyum penuh harap tergambar di wajah Angle.

"Tapi bagaimana kita ke sana?" tanya Gray.

"Menurut yang aku baca, kita perlu naik semburan air untuk naik ke langit," kata Keima.

"Benarkah?" kata Shirou.

"Dan tidak pernah ada yang bisa ke sana," kata Keima dengan wajah mengerikan. "Karena mereka akan hancur saja," tambah Keima.

"Untuk masalah itu aku sudah mempersiapkan jetpack, jadi jangan khawatir," kata Bossun.

"Semuanya!" Kata Angle.

"Mereka tidak kenal aku, tapi mereka rela menolongku, bahkan mereka tidak tahu seberapa besar bahaya yang dihadapi," kata Angle dalam hati.

"Baiklah! besok pagi kita akan berangkat," kata Shirou.

"Yeah!" Kata Semuanya.

Keesokan paginya.

Shirou datang pagi-pagi ke basecame, dan melihat Angle dan Keima yang sedang terbang di udara dengan Skyboard, kemudian perlahan turun.

"Huh! harusnya itu aku, bukan dia," gumam Hitsugaya.

.

.

To be Continue...


End file.
